


Closet Cuddler/拥抱秘密爱好者

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】When Love Happens/当爱降临 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen不会承认他喜欢依偎在Jared怀里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Cuddler/拥抱秘密爱好者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closet Cuddler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049434) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 



> 作者注释：所以，这差不多是我写过的最矫情，最短的东西了。  
> 译者注释：这差不多是我水平最糟糕，最短的翻译了。

 “你绝对有。”

 

“滚开，我没有。”

 

“Aw，Jen，这很可爱的。”

 

“闭嘴，我恨你。”

 

Jared把Jensen拉近他的双臂间而他挣扎着摆脱他。“放开我，你个巨人。”

 

Jared的臂弯缠得更紧了。“你喜欢我的抱抱。”

 

“我没有。”Jensen抗议道。Jared完全看穿了他，Jensen知道这个谎言没有说服力。

 

“好吧，好吧可是我喜欢抱着你。而且你也抱回我的时候我更喜欢。”

 

Jensen哀叹了声，就好像爬进Jared怀里蜷缩起来是个巨大的难题一样，而Jared知道Jensen明明在任何可能的时候都寻求着Jared的拥抱。Jared不打算和他计较。

 

好吧，也许他在这么做。“我告诉过你，你是个喜欢抱抱的人。”

 

“我那是惯着你。这是有区别的。”

 

“那所有那些你在睡梦中蹭过来抱我的时候……”

 

“你他妈的特别暖和，我总是冷。”

 

“那你在公众场合黏我呢？”

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”Jensen嘟囔道。他脸红了起来，Jared觉得这是最可爱的事情了。

 

Jared很快就后悔说起这个事了。Jensen再也不紧紧贴着他睡觉了，在公共场合也只是握着他的手。每次Jared一只胳膊揽住Jensen，他身体都僵硬起来，Jared只得放下手臂。Jared渴望Jensen的触碰。他们依旧接吻，Jensen也不放过任何把他推到柜子里或者抵着墙给他口交的机会。Jare非常满意和Jensen的性生活。

 

但是Jared从来没意识到他有多喜欢那些搂搂抱抱，直到Jensen停下来。

 

Jensen每天都说他爱Jared，Jared也从未怀疑过。如果有唯一一件他真正相信的事物，就是Jensen对他的爱。

 

当他们一起看电影时，Jensen的搂抱更缩水了，他们的大腿几乎都没有触碰，Jensen假装这一点都没有让他心痛。Jensen也减少了在Jared家过夜的时间，而最终Jared在他的床上郁闷难过地缩起身子，失去了Jensen的触碰就像失去了一条胳膊。

 

“为什么你都不抱我了？”Jared有一天早上问Jensen。

 

Jensen扬了扬眉毛。“我抱你的。”

 

“不像以前那么多了。就好像你一点都不喜欢抱抱了。”

 

“拥抱是你的爱好，不是我的。”

 

Jared这才恍然大悟这都是他的错，而Jensen再也不会像过去般那么多地表达他的爱意了。

 

 

 

哪怕Chris都提起了这茬。“不秀恩爱了？你们几天前还整天搂在一起呢。”

 

Jensen继续调着电视台。“一切照旧，Chris。你多想了。”

 

Jared试着把他的头放在了Jensen大腿上，令他彻底开心起来的是，Jensen没有移开Jared的头。他甚至梳着Jared的头发，像他喜欢的那样按摩着他的脑袋。Jared快活地哼哼起来。“我爱你。”他静静地说。

 

“我也爱你，”Jensen回答道。“无条件的。”

 

但是当Jared的手臂环住Jensen时爱抚就停止了。所以很明显Jensen还没有忘记那个关于搂抱的评价。那没关系。至少Jared还能把头枕在Jensen腿上。他享受着这份接近，往Jensen僵住的身体里缩了缩，最终还是睡着了。

 

 

 

在一个尤其火辣的吻后，Jensen从Jared的腿上滑了下来，这实在让他孤独到不能忍受了。Jensen在和Jared接吻的时候总是分开他的双腿，在Jared大腿上找到一个舒服的姿势，紧紧贴着他。哪怕Jared腿麻了他都从来不抱怨；离Jensen这样近很好。

 

但这次，Jensen直接挪了下来。

 

“我想你了，”Jared脱口而出。“我再也不会说是喜欢抱抱的人了，我保证，但是我想念你超过一切。而且我觉得很孤独。我觉得你不在我身边的时候我只是半个人。”

 

“我 _ _在__ 你身边。”

 

“不像你以前那样。”

 

他们双腿交缠着坐在沙发上。Jensen丝毫没有更靠近的意思。“我很抱歉，宝贝。”

 

“没事的。”Jared说道，哪怕他觉得见鬼的非常有事。

 

Jensen清了清嗓子，松开了与Jared相缠的双腿。他几乎快要哭出来了，直到Jensen爬到沙发另一侧，坐到了Jared腿上。他比上一周的任何时刻都要吻地更慢，更火热。“我很抱歉，”Jensen真诚的说，“我 _ _真的__ 爱你。而我只打算说一次，所以听好。”Jared目不转睛地盯着Jensen，他继续道，“我喜欢和你搂在一起。我喜欢你抱着我。你让我觉得安全，被爱着，而如果我每天的每一分钟都能在你怀里，我愿意。我喜欢你绕到我身后把你的手环在我腰间。我喜欢我有多么契合你的身体。我喜欢我们秀恩爱的时候让Chris特别不舒服的样子。”Jared听到这轻笑出声。“我爱你，Jared，包括抱你。”

 

“所以，你就是喜欢亲热。”

 

Jensen翻了个白眼。“是的，你个傻瓜，我喜欢抱抱。”

 

Jared缓慢而尽情地吻着他，没有任何饥渴或急切。“我喜欢你的抱抱。”

 

Jensen叹了口气，钻到他的怀里，手臂抱紧了他。“如果你再叫我喜欢抱抱的人，我会揍你的。”

 

“好吧。”Jared无法抗拒。“喜欢抱抱的人。”Jensen瞪了他一眼，挠起了Jared的腋下。“不！Jen！”

 

“道歉！”Jensen命令道。Jared一边笑一边尖叫。

 

“我错了，我错了！”

 

Jensen不挠他了，亲了亲他的鼻尖。“来吧，我想去躺着。”

 

“和我一起？”Jared满怀希望的问。

 

“是的，你个白痴，和你一起。”Jensen拉着Jared站起来。“你又再次成为我的枕头了。”

 

 

 

Jensen在这之后恢复了他无所不在的搂搂抱抱。这导致Jared在他不能像毛衣一样包裹着Jensen时像一只摄入糖分过多的小狗狗一样兴奋地上蹿下跳，熊抱每一个人。“是我的问题还是你变得更黏人了？”Jensen打趣道。

 

“你能怪我吗？抱着你可好玩了。”

 

Jensen笑了。“我猜，我该说谢了。”

 

“你该说抱着我也很好玩。”Jared撅起了嘴，而Jensen翻了翻白眼。

 

“抱着你也很好玩，Jay。”

 

Jared得意地咧嘴笑起来而Jensen推了推他。“我恨你。”

 

“当然，”Jared弯下身来吻住Jensen。“我爱你。哪怕你不承认拥抱那事。”

 

Jensen白眼他。“也爱你。”

 

“抱抱的秘密爱好者。”

 

“闭嘴，Jared。”

 


End file.
